


Truth

by Power_House3000



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000
Summary: “After all the lies, it’s time for some truth”





	1. Chapter one

_2:30 am, NY 2019_

The vibrations from his phone shook him awake, his squared ears perked up, fingers pawing the black sheets as he looked up at his phone which laid dangerously perched on the edge of the bed, ready to fall and shatter on the wooden floor...again.

“Who the fuck is it?” He grunts with exhaustion rubbing his eyes, hoping it was something important.

“Hi, This is Scotty from Atlife and are you over 50 and—?”

” I’m a thousand and thirty-one ya bitch.” He hung up and set his phone down and fell back into the cushions, his bloodshot eyes looking up at the dark ceiling. “Fucking hate telemarketers.” He grumbled and began to close his eyes but found he couldn’t sleep. He looked over to the empty side of the bed and grunt slipping out of bed and down the stairs. “Where’d she go?” He grumbled and his half-opened eyes widened to see the familiar woman seated on his couch his two-year-old pet Sha nuzzled into her lap, forked tail wagging, and ears back as her belly was scratched

those dark eyes looked up at him slowly, deep and lovely and skin uneven, two totally different skin tones on one canvas, long hair as black as night and the scarification on her forehead hidden behind her bangs, he had always considered her the most beautiful woman in the world while the rest stared at her oddly.

“Good to see you again.” She smiled, even the gap in her teeth made his heart skip a beat. 

“G-good to see you too, Nephthys,” he began to sweat, no one had visited him in centuries. Why her? Why now?

“Why....why are you here?” He asked his eyes fixated on her afraid if he looked away she would be gone from his life again. 

“To see you.”

” why? It’s been centuries, and now you decide to turn up?” He sighed “I thought you hated me.”

” _hated you_?” Her tone was of confusion,he looked at her, anxiety filled his heart. “Why would I hate you?”

”After all that happened, after I shamed you, why would you come after all that?”

”You didn’t shame me, Set, and I came to ask you a question.” She said standing, every step she takes his heartbeat fastens to the point he was sure he was going to have a stroke right then and there. “...Did you do it?”

He looked at her confusion in his eyes, he was sure she had believed it all, taken their words as fact like all the rest. Her dark eyes dropped to the floor then slowly rose to his face. “Did you kill our brother?”

“Why are you asking?” 

“Because nothing added up when I read the scrolls,” she said. “How could you be in two places at once, how could you sneak to get into the room while he slept when you were recovering from the fight with apep? How could you throw his body into a river and also be with me conceiving our son?”

’ _SHIT_ ’ he thought, all the inconsistencies that Ra, Horus, and Thoth had ignored had been noticed by his wife, what luck, He was only exiled because they knew their wrongdoing, and his blood would make them no better than murderers.

“I didn’t, I didn’t kill him.” He admits “But I cannot tell you anymore.” 

She looks at him. “Why?”

He wanted to tell her, it burned inside him all this pain, all this suffering to keep a secret, to keep his regrets in a closet where his beloved would never see, he shook his head. “I just can’t.” He said.

she took his cheek into her hand looking him in his eyes, red like the hot sands, filled with centuries of exhaustion and sleepless nights. She nods and pulls her hand away, and something inside of him yearns for her touch again. “I understand.” She says.

”Do you want anything? Tea? Food? I can still make a mean steak salad.” He smiles, she looks at him and shakes her head. “I have to be on my way unfortunately, I have work in the morning, the dead need someone to tend them, mortals can’t preserve them as I can.” She said smiling, he never understood her fascination with the dead, or her want to own a funeral home. 

“What’s it called?” He asked as he watched her pet his Sha one last time. 

”Nephthy’s funeral house.”

” I thought you were gonna call it death times?”

”someone already took that,” she said and laughed gracefully and he smiled, before watching her disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

gone again from his life. 

He sighs and stalks up the stairs his sha rushing up behind him, he entered his room and sighed sitting on his lonely bed and glanced at his phone, his eyes widened when a text notification went off. 

“ _Isis_...” he mumbled. 

‘ ** _Hello Stranger 🥰🥰’_**

**_‘Set!’_ **

**_‘Are you ignoring me? 😭😭😡’_ **

He gulped and unlocked his phone. 

**_‘Wha?’_ **

**_’where have you been??’_ **

**_‘Here’_ **

**_‘Stop being a dick’_ **

**_’I missed you’_ **

**_’Sure you did’_ **

**_’What do you want it’s 2am i got work tmmr.’_ **

**_’let’s spend some time together, We haven’t been seen each other in Centuries! Also I miss having fun with you.’_ **

**_‘How about i send you my new address and we can ‘reconcile’ ? 💦🍆🤤🤗’_ **

**_‘nah, I ain’t gonna go through this shit with you again, leave me alone, I don’t want to be killed this time, I made my mistakes I ain’t making the same ones again so you can do all that shit you pulled again.🙄🙄🙄 ‘_ **

**_‘I made my mistakes too! I didn’t mean for all that to happen I just lost my cool for a sec, I wouldn’t do that shit on purpose, after all the shit we did together, after all the times we almost got caught?! We made those mistakes together! You and me together, you were the most dangerous man I ever met! 😫😔😔😔’_ **

**_’ I can’t and I won’t I ain’t gonna be with you and be used then thrown out like a fucking piece of junk again, cause what we had was temporary, I ain’t gonna restart it cause you're still with Mr. Basic.😤😤😤’_ **

**_‘Who is she?’_ **

**_‘wha? 🤨’_ **

**_‘Whoever your fucking with or whatever! You wouldn’t act this way Without some bitch telling you, tell me who she is.’_ **

**_‘Ain’t Nunya business, It ain’t your business who I’m fucking, cause I certainly ain’t fucking you. period.😤😤😤 ‘_ **

**_‘Would you want your ‘beloved’ to know the truth? 😏😏😒’_ **

****His face pales as he looks at the text he feels his muscles tense, he looks touching the charm on his necklace that was from his beloved. He breathed and groaned.

_**’Damn you crazy ass bitch, I hope someone teaches your crazy ass a fucking lesson for this shit😡.’** _

_**‘Maybe you’ll remember how good it was with me and stop acting like a fucking bitch, come over as soon as possible, Can’t wait. 🤤💦🍆’** _

_**‘🤢🤮🤮’** _

_**‘Just send me the fucking address already’** _

She sends it and he sighs feeling weak, he goes to the shower to get ready to meet the most toxic woman he’d ever met. 


	2. Chapter two

4:30 am, Manhattan, NY, 2019

She moans, Nails clawing into his flesh as he Delivers powerful pumps, pushing himself deeper and grunting as he pleasures her, filling her as she captures his lips and her milky legs wrap around him, drawing him deeper and burying all thick 11-inches within her sopping wet cunt to the hilt, he grits his teeth letting out a low growl as he feels her tighten around him, her teeth tugging his bottom lip as she moans. 

He delivered his thrust quick and Powerfully as they fuck on the floor of her three-million dollar Brooklyn penthouse. She kisses him again before her head dips back, her back arching into him as she lets out a deep moan into the air before shuddering heavily, he groans and fills her cunt with his seed before slowly withdrawing as she gasps and catches her breath. 

He lays on the floor panting and drenched in sweat, she moves to him and kisses his chest, before he turns his head from her. How could something that feels so good, be so bad? 

He wanted It all to end, to stop it and be away from her again, but Fate kept bringing them back together. He Already knew she would betray him again. 

There wasn’t a doubt in his iron bones.

She rises sitting on him and grinding her wet cunt against his Massive cock, he breathes setting his hand on her thigh. “Slow down, i need a break.” He breathes, she rolls her eyes and stands white running down her thighs as she goes to the kitchen and pours a glass of wine.

he rests his hand under his head as he watches her gulp the red liquid away in a few minutes, before she returns hands on hips. “Ready?”

”Your sex drive is massive,” he said as she lowers herself and sits on him, she smiles. 

“Of course I do, I haven’t orgasmed in years mind you. You know how many times I can pleasure myself before I grow eager for you.” She moans sliding onto his cock and moaned as she made her descent. “No man can pleasure me like you,” she gasps gently as she buries him to the hilt and begins to grind on him, thrusting her hips back and forth as she moans setting her hands on his chest.

He watches as she uses him as an item of her own pleasure, he wonders if he was the only one, if she had always wanted this. His mind drifts off as he lets out groans as she rides him. His thoughts move to her Pregnancy, the brat known as Horus was born with red eyes, like the desert, as Anubis had before his eyes turned yellowish red. How she lied to that child was remarkable, Osiris thought nothing of his ‘child’ bearing the 3rd pair of red eyes in the family, but he was Ra’s puppet after all, not meant to think on his own. 

He comes back to reality, his eyes looking to her as she ground rubbing her clit as she tugged her breasts moaning deeply and gasped and rubs herself faster he watched groaning as his cock throbbed, she began to move, bouncing as she rubbed herself legs gently trembling as she gyrates on his cock, he groans loudly, hearing her pant and her legs tremble she came once more, her body jerking as he fills her again snd she lays at his side finally exhausted. 

He looked at her and stood slowly as she huffs. “Where are you going?”

“Home? I got work.” 

“What! Don’t leave yet...”

”isn’t He coming in a few minutes? I’m not going to get caught here, he’ll try to fight me I bet you.”

She laughed ”please, he plays Dungeons and Dragons with his friends all the time and can barely lift a box with a few dishes inside.”

”I said he would try.” He said and stood pulling his pants on, she rolls her eyes and stands holding him from behind her breast against his back nipples poking into him as she kisses his shoulder. “Don’t go....please baby.”

”I’m not your baby,” He flinched away and pulls his shirt on looking back at her. “And I got work in two hours.” He said 

She shakes her head. “You prefer work over pleasure?” 

“livelihood over pussy is right.” He said. “This is temporary ain’t like we’re gonna get married.” He scoffed, and left, driving home and showering in the hottest the shower could go burning her scent off his skin. 

5:48, Manhattan, NY, 2019

Osiris enters the house, his finger yellowed from hours of scoffing down cheesy puffs with his friends. He chuckles smiling as he looks down at the book he had gotten for slaying the Scorpion demon by himself while everyone else barfed their guts out from its venom. He strides through the house, and looks to his wife as He walks by. “Hey darling!” 

She doesn’t look at him, she hadn’t looked at him for centuries, she hadn’t even looked at him during their wedding day, her mind was always somewhere else, her eyes were always on someone else. He sighs, he had just gotten use to it, setting the book down he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before she looks at him hearing the air hiss from the can. “It’s 5 in the morning, why are you drinking?”

”There isn’t anything else and I was thirsty, calm down Isis.” He said to her, terrible mistake.

Her face contorts offended like the scorpion king was when Osiris’s character Usir had cut off one of its many legs. “Calm down? CALM DOWN? You weak piece of shit.” She stands and walks into the bedroom and locks herself inside.

Another night on the couch then, He sits taking off his prosthetic leg and rubs the redness of his stump as he drinks his beer, he turns on the Television and watched cartoons for the rest of the day as Isis sits in her room trembling with rage. She was calm, she was always calm, her Husband was just too idiotic to see that, he was always so submerged in his fantasies of being a warrior and fighting god knows what with his friends then to pay attention to her.

She glances to the Photo of her son and sighs. “Only if you were less like him and more like your real father,” she said, knowing Horus now sat inside playing video games all day long and eating, having lost interest in maintaining himself after the empire crumbled and their powers snd divine titles stripped away except for their immortality. while set walked unscathed.

She had felt his power, his strong connection to Ra’s power, his immunity to Apep, his advanced Strength hidden behind gentle touches, and the Power of the storm his power to control lightning and the sand buried deep behind a wall of stone, just waiting to be brought out once more. 

She sets the picture frame aside and sighs, wishing things had been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is wondering what set’s human form looks like, he looks like David Grandy except for red eyes, the Sha symbol scarred into his forehead, and a short thick scar running from the end of his right eyebrow and cutting it in half and runs down parallel to his eye.
> 
> And Osiris looks like Steve Buscemi except he has one leg and green eyes and the Symbol of Osiris faintly scarred on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

12am, Egypt

“Do you ever wonder why Osiris has to wear that hilarious false beard Set?” She asked as set looked at her, she had just finished shaving his beard to examine the wound on his cheek. Ra had brought him to her house instead of his own where his wife sat worrying and Set grew weary of why.   
“why?” He asked keeping his eye on her, she knelt and took up a basket of bandages as she washed the ichor away and then rummaged about the basket looking for cloth bandages to cover the wound.

“Because he can’t grow one.” She said. “His testosterone is too low Thoth tells me, which means he could never give me the son that he needs.” She said, “that’s why he’s so hairless, its not daily shaving it the fact he doesn’t grow chest hair as you do in your human form.”

he looked at her. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked as she bandaged his cheek gently, and then put her hands on her hips. “I cannot make conversation with my elder brother?”

”I don’t want your conversation,” He spat. “Why did Ra bring me to you instead of my wife?!”   
  
“I was closest perhaps, you were dying before I wasted most of my energy healing your wounds and removing apep’s venom before it corrupted you. Magic isn’t easy Set.” She said loudly over him, before looking at him. “Come, you need a drink.”

He growled but, unfortunately, he couldn’t pass up a drink. Especially after Nephthys banned him from drinking in the house. She poured a cup of wine between them before the drinking had begun, The wine seemed to go on forever as he grew too drunk to hold Himself up, he groaned and drank before he cussed laying back on the cushions laid across the floor and chuckling. “Where's Osiris?” He asked as she crawled towards him she seemed so calm. Was she sober? “With Thoth doing who knows what.” She said. “It’s just us...me and you Sutekh.”

His name rolled off her tongue and his eyes widened. No one had said his full name in years, it felt strange to hear it. “What are you planning silly woman?” He slurred as she gently peeled away her linen robe and took his hand setting it against her soft breast as she smiled before she felt him grope her, and it was soon that his weight was on top of her, his kilt and scaled armor discarded as he pumped quickly into her sweet wet cunt, his teeth gritting down on her shoulder as she arched into him, her loud moans slipping out of her as he pushed his cock to the hilt mercilessly. Her legs clinging to his side desperately as he sucked dark marks onto her breasts and shoulders. She moaned that name again, the sweetness of her words egging him on to thrust harder, as he caught onto her lips, kissing her. “Dear...sister.” He groaned as he pulled away. “Beloved sister.” He growled, feeling her heat against him as he filled her sweet cunt with every inch of his cock. His eyes were closed not remembering which sister was under him, as her hands ran along his arms and shoulders, built from years of fighting and maintenance As her legs cramped and her cunt tightened around him, her legs wrapped around him pulling him in and keeping him there as he filled her cunt with his seed.   
When she releases him he falls back, his cock had gone limp slowly. She bites her lip looking at him as he laid on the cushion breathing harshly. She looked down to the mess he’d left as it ran down her thigh and left a small puddle.   
  


He breathed before she was upon him again. Riding him until his sweet cock had filled her again. “Sweet sister,” he said and she looked at him tilting her head " yes sweet brother?". “I’m so tired.” He soon fell asleep and she dressed him, and cleaned quietly before sending him home with Ra’s soldier’s aid.

Weeks had gone on and she seemed happier, her belly was swollen slightly and Osiris came and announced to Set and Ra that he’s gotten her pregnant. Set clapped in confusion and Ra just looked at him and nod. “Congratulations Usir.” Ra said humbly before Osiris left off to play more games with Thoth. Ra looked at Set. “Congratulations on your unborn love child Suty.”

”what?” Set rose an eyebrow. “Funny, Father very much so.” He said and Ra looked at him. “You know it’s yours right?”   
“I didn’t—“

”you did, you got drunk, Thoth knows the tale.” Ra said and Set looked at him sweating. “You set me up.”

”A correct term is she set you up, Suty, she wanted a son so bad she promised me a lot of things if I got you into her bed, and it worked.” He said “now you're to be the father of two very soon.”

Set’s eyes narrowed but he had fallen silent and watched the Nile flow.   
  


5 pm, NY, 2019 

He walked quietly out of the door and into his car, his body ached and his spine was sore from the cheap office chair. He tossed his bag into the back and drove home where he hung up his things. He entered quietly and looked up to see Nephthys in the process of making food for him. “Are you hungry?” He smiled and nodded. “I am...” 

he sat down and ate with her, sharing sweet memories and talking before her hand touched his own. “I’m sorry...I was scared, I didn’t mean to run away, there was so much happening I had to get away.”

He nods understanding, how much it hurt to wake up without his wife and children still lived inside him, but he had only now begun to let it go. “I understand...I would have done the same in your position.” He said quietly before drinking his coffee. “I missed you.” He said. “So much, it hurt seeing you gone.”

She smiled. “Remember when I use to put flowers in your mane, our father would always take you away from me to train.” She said. “But when you became Ra’s soldier than asked me to marry you I was surprised.   
“How so?” He asked smiling as she looked down. “When we were children you use to say that you’d marry me and I never believe you, you were the strongest and I was the weakest.”

“You weren’t weak.” He said. “You gave me several children...you withstood the worst pain in the world with the greatest reward.” He smiled as she looked at him then held him. 

“You never met him...” she said quietly. When she had left she was swollen with child, near her due date before she fled. She suddenly buried her face in his chest “ He looked just like you, he had your curls and your eyes, he was so small. She said gently. He was born too ill.” She mumbled into his chest shaking quietly. “A perfect reflection of his father before I found him too still in his crib.”

Set looked at her gently. “What was his name?” He asked gently and she shivered and looked at him. “Seti, after his papa, he didn’t live long enough to get his Divine name from Ra.” She said quietly and he nodded. “Oh.”   
Set sighed quietly as a weird feeling filled his chest as they sat silently together, he sat and thought of the past, of his betrayal to his wife, to the night they had arrested him for a crime he had not done, even the fight where Horus’s spear had pierced his chest, the teen looked him straight in the eyes. Red looking into red as ichor pooling around him as Horus’s blade burned against his throat, isis’s eyes in the near background, she was heavy again with his child yet the grin she held was so cruel. Set had revealed the truth but Horus refused to believe it.   
  


No one ever believed him but Nephthys had always believed him and that is why he never told her. He looked at her quietly as she looked at him tears drying on her cheeks and he kissed her head and held her. “I love you my dear sister and beloved wife.” 


End file.
